Listen to the band
by Lisa Boon
Summary: Eighteen year old Mike Nesmith has dreams bigger then the little blink and miss Texas town he grew up in. He goes to California to make his dreams come true, along the way he finds friendship in three unlikely guys.


**(Hi. This is a new story for you all to enjoy. I had this chapter on my computer for a while and decided to finally put it up. It's my take on how they guys got to California and met, only it's based around Mike...I don't think I could do a chapter for all four Monkees and get it right so.**

 **Thank you to Timespace64 for looking this chapter over for me.**

 **I don't own The Monkees or any songs that you may see.**

 **I am letting you know right now that updates will be few and far between depending on real life.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.)**

"Now be good, you hear me?" Mike said. "Listen to Ma and Ella, alright?"

"But Bobby," Nine year old Beverly whined as she put his guitar case into the back of the car. "I don't want you to go." Mike gave her dark ponytail a jerk and smiled.

"I know you don't, Butterfly, but there is so much more out there then this town." Mike said, looking out west across the barn and the cattle grazing in the field.

"Who's going to cook for us?" Ten year old Charlie asked as he looked out to where Mike was looking.

"You know Ruth can cook." Mike answered. "And I don't think Aunt Kate will let you guys starve." Mike was referring to their dad's sister, Kate, who taught Mike and his sister Ruth how to cook simple meals right after their dad had left and their mom had to go to work to support them.

"Yeah, but Ruth isn't as good of a cook as you." Beverly said. "She can't make the chocolate cake for my birthday like you can, she burns it." Mike cracked a small smile as their mom, Laura, came out dressed in her Sunday best with a hat on.

"Well we best be off before the bus leaves without you on it Michael." She said as she walked down the steps. "Alright kids now give your brother one last hug." Twenty year old Gabriella came out, smoothing down her apron, her brown hair tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes.

"Good bye Bobby, take care and be good." She said giving him a hug and Mike had to bend a little while she stood on tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, I will." Mike smiled. "You go get married to that Karl fella down yonder." He grinned as she gasped and gently swatted him on the arm. "Robert Michael, you were listening!" She scolded but her brown eyes sparkled. Mike grinned sheepishly. She shook her head while the rest of the kids wondered what was so funny. Next came sixteen year old Ruth.

"You stay out of trouble." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll try, Ruthie." He said, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. "But I just might be able to because my partner in crime won't be there with me." She smiled a little and give him a kiss. Charlie held out his hand for Mike to shake as he came over. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to be gone, I'll be the man of the house." Charlie explained. "I'm too old for being hugged." Mike nodded and took his brother's hand then pulled him close for a hug anyway.

"Never get to old for a hug from a family member, alright?" Mike whispered in Charlie's ear. "Look after Ma and the girls, okay? Stay in school no matter how hard times may get." He said as Charlie pulled away.

"Come on Michael, we'll be late!" Their mother yelled from the car. Mike quickly gave Beverly a hug and a kiss.

"I'll write just as soon as I get settled." He said as he climbed into the car and it pulled away, Mike waving from the car as four figures grew smaller and smaller.

"You'll see them again, Michael." His mom said, watching her oldest son's antics, a smile on her lips.

"Oh I know that Ma, but when I do they'll all be older." Mike sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"Well, if you're going to be missing them so much we can turn around and go back home." She said as she made to slow the car down.

"Ma, are you crazy?" Mike asked. "You know how long I've been wanting to go to California."

"I know sweetie, and I'm proud of you… Leaving your family is a big step, but leaving your family and going to a different state in one go is a bigger step." She reached over and gave Mike's hand three squeezes; their code for 'I love you.' Mike smiled and gave three squeezes back. Soon they reached the bus depot and his mom helped him carry his bags and guitar case in.

"Has the nine fifteen to Los Angeles arrived yet?" Mike asked the woman behind the counter.

"No, it should be here within the next twenty minutes." She said looking up and smiling.

"Alright, thank you." Mike nodded and turned to look at his mom "Should be here in the next twenty minutes."

"Ok, would you like me to wait with you?" She asked, straightening her hat and glancing around. There was an older woman sitting on a bench, talking to herself, and a young couple who looked like newlyweds huddled on the other side.

"No Ma, I think I'll be alright."

"Okay then. I guess I'll say goodbye." She went over and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek, pushing his dark bangs up out of his eyes.

"I hope you'll get a haircut once you get out to the coast." She sighed.

"Ma, I like my hair like this." Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"Robert Michael, you may be eighteen years old, but you are still my son, don't argue with me. Once you get there you'll get a haircut, is that understood?" Mike sighed, but nodded.

"Good. Now, be a good boy and write to us." She said giving him yet another hug and gave his hand a squeeze again. "I love you Michael."

"I love you too, Ma." Mike said, giving her a kiss and an extra hard hug. She turned and walked out of the bus depot, turning around once to look at him. Right at that moment his bangs flopped back into his eyes and she smiled and waved. Mike waved back as she got into the car turned around and headed for home. A lump formed in Mike's throat and he swallowed hard. Picking up his bags he made his way over to another bench and sat down to wait until the bus came in.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked ten minutes later. Mike looked around and saw that the person addressing him was the woman who was married.

"California." Mike answered.

"Really? So are we, our honeymoon." She said as she sat down next to him, beckoning to her husband. The man got up and ambled over and she scooted over to make room. "I'm Kathy and this is my husband, Walter."

"I'm-" Mike paused wondering how to introduce himself. He'd always been called Robert or Bobby at home, but it didn't sound right to be called that if he was going to a big city. "I'm Mike." He finally said deciding that his middle name sounded better for a new adventure, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mike." Walter said taking his hand. "What do you plan on doing once you get to Cali?" Mike sighed.

"I don't really know, it's always been a dream of mine to go out there." Mike said. "I've been wanting to go to either California or Tennessee since I was nine years old. Well, California sounds a lot easier to reach then Tennessee." He smiled looking at them. Walter nodded.

"But if you want to be in a band, Tennessee would be easier." He commented.

"A band?" Mike asked cocking his head.

"Yeah, you play don't you?" Walter asked pointing to Mike's guitar case.

"Oh, yeah, well a little." Mike answered.

"Do you sing as well?" Kathy asked, her cheeks pink with excitement. "I just love music." Mike smiled and was saved from answering the question when the lady behind the counter announced that the bus to Los Angeles was boarding. Grabbing his guitar and the rest of his bags, Mike made his way over to the bus and put his duffle bag underneath. Carrying his guitar case and backpack on, he handed his ticket to the driver and sat down in the back and looked out the window.

"You didn't answer my question." A voice said. Looking up, Mike saw that Kathy and Walter had followed him onto the bus and were now sitting in the seats right in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the question." Mike said, hoping she'd let it drop. She didn't.

"Do you sing?" She asked. Mike looked out the window again before looking back at Kathy.

"Yeah, I sing a little bit. Mostly I sing at family get-togethers, nothing formal." Mike answered.

"Can you sing us a song?" Kathy asked.

"What, now?" Mike asked as the last of the passengers got on and the bus started to pull away from the depot.

"Yeah, why not?" Kathy asked.

"Kath, quit bugging the kid. Maybe he doesn't want to sing." Walter answered for Mike.

"Oh but-" Kathy started to say, but Walter leaned over and whispered something to her that made her blush and giggle then she turned around. Mike sighed, wondering what his family was doing right then before closing his eyes and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
